Un amor del otro lado del mar
by Alexander-sama x3
Summary: Cuando mi hermano me pide de favor , venir a Asia para atender unos asuntos , una lluvia es todo lo que se necesita , para cambiar una vida por completo. BAD summary as always :'3
1. La despedida

Hahahha eso fue rápido 8D soy rápido como flash (no la verdad suckeo en deportes)

Y ahora un JapónxMéxico 83 porque soy genial , necesito practica , y estoy aburrido y me da flojera dibujar , además creo que debo dibujar al de allá *apunta a México*

México: =A= yo qué?

83 disfruten~ . 3 luego sigue el UKxMexico , y AustriaxMexico si ya lo había pensado Hanabi-san xD solo que no los había publicado , generalmente subo 1 por día =w= . y este será Alternative universe :3b. Nombres humanos usados , aunque él México de aquí solo le he puesto nombre ._. no tiene apellido…

México: no tengo identidad D8

Emparejare a México con toda la ONU :A

Mexico: ;-;) ….por qué?

Perche? w porque quiero ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Irás a Asia. Asegurarte que todo salga bien ¿entendido?- le palmeó la cabeza a mi pequeño hermanito. Él es mestizo, mi papá que es español, al venir a Nueva España se enamoro de una indígena, que vendría a ser su mama. Yo era mayor que él, me imagino que no por mucho, vale tal vez si era por una cantidad considerable, pero aun así el es pequeño. Y probablemente esto que siento por él sea un error (pecado), pero siento que le quiero más que a un hermanito, pero no se puede, sería una relación más que prohibida.

-¿Pero por qué no vienes tú Antonio?- Me abraza fuertemente, le palmeo suavemente la cabeza, agachándome un poco para quedar a su nivel y plantarle un pequeño beso en la boca, uno pequeño.

-Porque debo quedarme en Nueva España a solucionar unos problemas y negocios, ¿Pero si puedes ayudarme verdad? – Le hago un puchero, sé que no se resiste a al verme hacerle pucheros a pesar de que yo soy mayor que él.

-¡Claro que si hermano! tu solo espera a que yo regrese con todo solucionado y estarás orgulloso de mi.- Enreda sus brazos en mi cuello pidiendo que le cargue por última vez, antes de que ese barco nos separara por unos semanas .Le complazco levantándolo para darle otro pequeño beso. Aunque tenga 15 años, aun soy capaz de cargarlo y abrazarlo como si aun tuviese 8 años.

-Ya lo estoy, y muy orgulloso.-

-Bien, entonces, creo que me iré… Te extrañare hermano- una lagrimita le brota de sus ojos esmeralda, heredados de nuestro padre.

-¿Qué hablamos sobre llorar Alejandro?-

-Q… que los hombres no lloran…- Con su manga comienza a limpiarse, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Bien ahora ve que el barco partirá sin ti.- Le empujo un poco para que se anime a caminar de prisa ya arriba del barco se despide de mi con el brazo de un lado a otro. Gritando adiós y de más.

-Le extrañare… cuando regrese probablemente le tenga una sorpresa. -Si volvía sano y salvo, pensaría en hacerle mío, no sé si el este consciente de que yo le quiero más que a un hermano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahh , por fin sobre el barco , me emociona la idea de hacerle un gran favor a mi hermano mayor; seguramente así se sentirá más orgulloso de mi. Algo dijo que solo me tenía que encargar que toda la mercancía subiera a la embarcación, según esto era todo; ¡Fácil! Esto era algo que yo podía hacer sin problemas, además ya soy grande, tengo 12.

Faltarían unos días para llegar a nuestro destino, no recordaba si era China o Filipinas, bueno de todas maneras a cualquiera que fuéramos yo sería el encargado de todo.

Esa misma tarde salgo a borda para mirar el mar, tan inmenso, tranquilo pero a la vez traicionero y asesino ¿Cuántas vidas no habrá tomado ya el mar? ¿Qué secretos ocultaría bajo ese manto azulado?, quien sabe, pero yo amaba el mar. Me gusta viajar con Antonio en barco los dos nos quedaríamos hasta muy tarde hablando sobre cosas que nos paso unos días antes, sobre las aventuras que ha tenido Antonio y así sucesivamente. Adoro pasar tiempo con mi hermano mayor, pero creo que a veces le estorbo, o que suelo ser muy grosero con mi hermano, a pesar de que él me quiere. ¿Saben? He llegado a pensar, que tal vez, quiero a mi hermano más de lo que debería ¿Es eso malo? Debería dejar de pensar en eso, ya es tarde y me siento solo en cubierta, será mejor que me vaya a dormir por hoy , que mañana será otro día

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 Días han pasado, ¡Dios, como me aburro! , no hay nada divertido que hacer más que hablar conmigo mismo o de vez en cuando con las gaviotas que revoloteaban cercas del barco, mirar el reflejo de las nubes en el mar, hace como 2 días una ballena con su ballenato salieron a tomar un poco de aire; Creo que eso es lo más interesante que ha pasado en estos últimos días.

Que mal, el día de hoy ha amanecido nublado, las nubes negras cargadas de agua listas para descargar en cualquier momento, la verdad a mi no me molestaría estar un rato bajo la lluvia, al fin y al cabo no creo que me enferme así de fácil. Así como lo sospechaba, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, una por una hasta caer en grandes grupos de gotas; Me divertí un rato, saltando y bailando en la fría y helada lluvia, hasta que esas inocentes gotas que caían se hacían cada vez más violentas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me aferro a lo más cercano que tengo, creo que era el mástil, las olas comienzan a hacerse mas bruscas, el barco comienza a moverse abruptamente amenazando con volcar ¿Acaso era este mi fin? Lo único que me quedaba por hacer era rezar para salir ileso de ahí.

-¡JOVEN ALEJANDRO! ¡NO SE SUELTE!- Gritos desesperados de hombres que estaban a salvo dentro de la protección del barco, al parecer yo era el único que estaba en cubierta, aferrando mi vida al mástil, cada vez los movimientos eran más bruscos, se me hacía ya casi imposible sostenerme bien, lo mojado de la madera me hacia resbalar en ratos, las uñas ya casi podía sentir que me sangraban de lo mucho que las aferre al mástil. Un trueno se hizo presente pegando a un lado en cubierta, esto hizo que el barco se desequilibrara aun más , esa fue la causa del que me resbalara y de que soltara el mástil, lo último que recuerdo es ver como el barco era consumido por las llamas , gente saltando de la embarcación y todo quedo en negro para mí.

¿Acaso ya había muerto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\(owo)/ first chapter finished~~

:A siempre pienso hacer las cosas one shot , pero no puedo A siempre tengo que separar capítulos uwu

\( owo)/ Grazie a las segnorinas por ayudarme :3 lo que pasa con los que me dejan reviews es esto

"buena historia , me gusto , ahora seré la mala , cuida tu ortografía "(ejemplo corto )

.w. …a sí que suave….. ¿pero en que me equivoque? , aprecio que me digan eso , pero si no me dicen en que me equivoco , jamás progresare en el Español =A=, Pero como Dios es Grande me ha enviado a una señorita que me está ayudando mucho y eso me pone feliz =w=)b , espero que vean más progreso que errores x3 arribederchi , hasta ….que suba otro owo)/ .


	2. El encuentro

Bene bene , aqui me veran treyendoles otro capitulo :'3

A proposito a quien le gustaria ver a Alejandro en tanga 8D

México: ._. no te atrevas …

Tengo una foto :A que prueba TODO*saca una cámara digital*

España: *risita picara* ¡ :A que no la subes!

México: *le pone un tomate en la boca* O.O! no lo hagas .

A que si la subo.

España: a que no *atragantándose con el tomate*

México: x.x mi vida acaba aquí. RIP E.U.M

*sube la cámara al aire* 8D JAJAJA LA SUBI! JA IN YOUR FACE SPAIN!

Los dos: ¬¬ … No le pertenece Hetalia.

*corriendo con la cámara en el aire* 8D la subí ,la subí .

Lo de las caritas u.u es porque FF los corrige y no se ven bien =3= y soy flojo para ponerlas . Solo me apoyo Con Mexico con quien ha tenido relaciones porque no conozco mucho a Mexico y solo me apoyo con otras historias parejas o libros de historia ._.

Y sobre la narración en primera persona , la verdad no sé cómo narrar de otra manera ._. Perdón.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abro lentamente los ojos, una luz; me es difícil ver bien ¿Acaso estoy en el cielo? Lentamente comienzo a abrir bien los ojos. Viendo mejor el panorama, pareciese más bien como si fuese una playa. Me incorporo lentamente sentándome en la blanca arena, el agua era cristalina, era como un oasis. Me relajo al ver tal escena, pero al cabo de unos minutos llega a mi mente la imagen de la embarcación ¿Soy el único que sobrevivió? ¿Seguirían con vida? Recuerdo que lo último que vi era como se hundía en el mar cubierto por una manta de llamas; Era casi imposible que alguien sobreviviera a algo así, pero si yo estoy vivo cabe la posibilidad de que también lo estén los demás, pero ahora una nueva pregunta surge en mi mente.

¿En dónde estoy?

Miles de kilómetros lejos de casa, solo y si estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino, probablemente en algún país asiático. Lentamente me paro asegurándome de que no tenga ningún hueso roto, alguna herida grave; Al parecer lo único que sufrí daños fueron en mis uñas pero eso sanaba rápido. Al pararme sólo veo arena, agua, palmeras también hay al alcance. ¿Estaré en alguna isla deshabitada?

Camino por los alrededores, nada… me adentro un poco entre las palmeras, descubriendo que más adelante es bosque, me adentro en el bosque para ver si tengo algo de éxito, nada. Comienza a atardecer, mi estomago el cual reclama por algo de comer hace sonidos de suplica. Me adentro de nuevo para ver si tengo suerte encontrando algo de fruta nada, ¿Qué acaso no hay nada en esta isla?, opto por rendirme acostándome nuevamente en la arena esperando a que un milagro ocurriera. Eventualmente oscurece, lo primero que me viene en mente es ¿Volveré a ver a mi hermano?

Lucho contra mis sentidos para no caer dormido, pero me es imposible. El sueño me gana cayendo dormido ahí mismo en la playa, sin ropaje, algo que me cubriese totalmente solo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esta mañana como era de costumbre, iría a pescar, para que mi gato y yo pudiéramos comer. Para llegar a aquel lugar especial donde podíamos pescar sin ninguna interrupción, teníamos que ir en un pequeño bote que yo mismo había construido hace algunos meses. Subimos los dos a la pequeña embarcación, dispuesto a regresar a casa con un gran motín de pesca.

-¿Acaso ya tienes hambre pequeño?- Mi gato sólo ronronea ante la pregunta, probablemente si tenga hambre, al igual que yo, pero dentro de poco comeríamos unos deliciosos pescados asados a la orilla de la playa. Hablando de orilla ¿Qué es aquello que se ve en la orilla? , desde nuestro punto puedo ver que es una persona recostada en la arena ¿Acaso descubrió este pequeño santuario que sólo mi gato y yo teníamos conocimiento? Bueno mis preguntas no serian respondidas si me las hago a mí mismo, rápidamente remo hacia la orilla para investigar un poco más sobre esto. Bajo del bote con cuidado sacando a mi acompañante por igual, acercándonos curiosos al "intruso". Lo comienzo a mover lentamente con la mano.

-_Oye ¿Estás bien?-_ Le comienzo a hablar en mi idioma, pero al parecer sigue sin contestar, y no tiene demasiados rasgos japoneses ¿Será un extranjero? eso parece, ya que su ropa no era la tradicional de nuestro país y no parecía sobrepasar los 15 años. Lentamente veo como abre los ojos, algo confundido, me mira y creo que tal vez por instinto se aleja un poco.

-¿daijobu ka?- Le pregunto nuevamente, que si se encontraba bien.

-Disculpa pero no te entiendo….- Me mira confundido y algo avergonzado, además lo que acaba de decir definitivamente no es japonés ¿Qué idioma seria? De la manera que Kami-sama me dio a entender con señas y dibujos intente preguntarle que como había llegado ahí o que hacia ahí.

El joven comenzó a dibujar un pequeño barco en la Arena, bien eso quería decir que si era extranjero , después comenzó a dibujar unas rayas sobe el barco , probablemente signifique que estaba lloviendo , después de un golpe desesperado patea un poco de tierra sobre el dibujo , eso me ayudo a comprender mejor; Él era extranjero, venia en un barco rumbo a Japón, probablemente, pero antes de llegar comenzó a llover, la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y hundió el barco, dejándolo a él como probablemente único sobreviviente, nadó o la marea lo trajo hasta aquí.

Inesperadamente un sonido se hace presente entre nosotros, mi gato se sobresalto, al parecer el joven se tomo del estomago con un leve quejido, probablemente llevaría días sin comer. Me paro rápidamente, él me sigue con la mirada parándose también, con las manos le digo que espere ahí sentado, creo que me entendió por que se quedo en el mismo lugar de donde estaba parado.

Subo al bote rápidamente tomando mis artículos de pesca, lo más rápido que mis 5 sentidos me lo permiten, comienzo a cazar pescados con un bambú afilado que serbia como estaca. Después de haber atrapado unos 5 pescados, los cuales se me hicieron pocos, pero dudo que el joven pudiese esperar un poco más al juzgar por su aspecto un tanto pálido. Bajo del pequeño bote, mira los pescados con unos ojos luminosos, no dudo que si fuese por él se los comería crudos. Con un poco de leña que llevaba sobre el bote forme rápidamente una fogata, mi gato traía en su boca unas ramas para poner ahí los pescados al fuego. Al prender la fogata puse los 5 pescados a calentar, su cara era de entre hambrienta y desesperación, con mis manos lo señale a él (a pesar de que es descortés) y luego me lleve la mano a la boca apuntando al pescado, le quería decir que los pescados eran para él, a lo que él solo apunto a los pescados, luego a sí mismo; yo lo único que hago es mover la cabeza de modo afirmativo.

En su rostro se dibuja una gran sonrisa, una pura de esperanza y salvación se podría decir, al estar listo los pescados le doy uno por uno, desesperadamente se los quiere comer, pero se detiene al saber que están demasiados calientes.

-¡AH QUEMA!- Grita algo en su idioma, no puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña sonrisa, no me burlaba de él, pero se veía algo chistoso los gestos que hacía, ventilándose la boca con la mano probablemente de lo caliente, recuerdo que en mi bote tenía una pequeña cantinflora con agua de rio que había tomado esta mañana para esta ocasión, no hay problema, luego podría ir por más agua. Saco la cantinflora ofreciéndosela, la tomó gustoso dedicándome otra sonrisa, esos ojos verdes tenían una chispa de felicidad. Al acabar todo se apoyo en una mano acariciándose el estomago, satisfecho por la comida.

-Muchas gracias joven, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.- Otra vez vuelve a hablar en su idioma, no le entiendo nada, pero a juzgar por sus gestos ¿probablemente este agradeciéndome?, ¿o tal vez me dice que la comida estaba deliciosa?

-Etto…-

-Oh cierto… no me entiendes ¿verdad?- La verdad no comprendo lo que querrá decirme, sólo ladeo un poco la cabeza, tal vez le dé a entender que no le entiendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recuerdo haber escuchado de mi hermano, que los asiáticos suelen agradecerse haciendo una pequeña reverencia, o algo por el estilo, probablemente si hago eso probablemente entienda que le estoy agradecido. Me paro cuidadosamente, me pongo enfrente de él, él aun sigue sentado, me mira profundo con esos ojos marrones preguntándose qué es lo que planeo, le hago una reverencia. Él solo sonríe plenamente.

-_De nada_ - La verdad no entendí que dijo pero probablemente debió haber sido un ¿de nada? Ahora probablemente debería progresar diciendo mi nombre, ¿No?

-Alejandro- Me apunto a mí mismo, repetí esto dos veces para que el pudiese repetirlo.

-Arehando- Eh… bueno era algo ¿no? Probablemente en su idioma no eran las mismas silabas que en las mías, después de unos minutos él se apunta a sí mismo.

-Kiku- Si que es un nombre curioso, bueno no es de esperarse él ha de pensar que el mío es raro a comparación del suyo pero, bueno no lo culparía. Su gato comienza a ronronear alrededor de mi pierna, dando pequeñas vueltas.

Y es así como me doy cuenta que acabo de empezar una nueva e interesante amistad, del otro lado del mar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

83 cha cha cha chan , leche con pan

México: =A= ahora tengo ganas de pan…

Japón: interesante modo de plantear nuestro encuentro.

México: =3= no es mi culpa , yo no hablaba japonés y tu no hablabas español a puros dibujitos :'3

Japón: de ahí surgió la idea de expresar todo con pequeñas animaciones.

México: OAO invente el anime? ;w; *se va llorando arcoíris con España*

._. ¿es enserio?

Japón: wo probablemente .

=w=u hehe que nunca se de cuenta ._. … bien my Little ones :3 see ya other day.

Cada revies es la oportunidad de que México deje de llorar arcoíris ._.

*se escucha desde lejos*

México: Spain! ;w; *sigue llorando arcoíris*

o.e por favor es traumatizante….


	3. Accidentes

OAO)/ y aquí os traigo otro capítulo 83 apropósito de la historia

" el awesome yo ¿celoso?" habrá drabble xD hha claro que no lo iba a dejar con ese final suckish (sigo corrigiendo la historia OuO)b) asi que espérenlo ¿con ansias? :A bueno , comencemos el 3 capítulo de esta historia3

México: *vestido de sailor moon* TT-TT ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?

Japón: le queda bien ese atuendo ^^)b

México: ;-; ¿nipón cómo pudiste?

Japón: bueno no fue fácil , pero España y Alfred me ayudaron a…

México: Dx NO ESE TIPO DE PODER! =_= ah saben que olvídenlo renuncio * se tropieza con los tacones ,cae * (llll_ _)- no osen reírse…

Todos: owe…. Eh….ji…n..no nos per….tene….se he…tahahhahaha! xD *rolls*

Alfred: * toma foto del trasero de Mexico al aire* yosh , this will be the most awesome photo of you Mecsico! Going to upload this on facebook!

México: ¡ES MEXICO! GRINGO PENDEJO D8 .

España: saca copias de eso Alfred :'D será un bonito volantín para la próxima conferencia.

México: (llll=_=) Que hace Alfredo aquí…..

Bueno owo)/ lean~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le tomo de la mano apuntando después al bote, quería darle a entender que lo iba a sacar de ahí y llevarlo conmigo al pueblo. Probablemente entendió rápido el mensaje ya que asintió con la cabeza. Subimos al pequeño bote, comencé a remar hacia el puerto que estaba algo retirado de donde estábamos, intenta tomar un remo y ayudarme, pero le di una señal de que se sentara, comprendió que por el momento no necesitaba su ayuda. Llegamos a puerto, amarre el bote a la orilla de un poste que estaba clavado en la orilla. Observo como Arehando comienza a ver a los pueblerinos, curioso; de verdad se le notaba dé sobre manera lo extranjero y al parecer lo inocente. Para ese momento en sus brazos ya tenía bien abrazado a mi gato, al parecer se encariño con él, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto; era lindo ya que mi gato no era muy sociable a cualquiera que tuviese la intensión de acercársele le acabaría lanzando un rasguño o algo en modo defensivo, y al parecer con éste joven se llevó más que bien

Nuevamente le tomo de la mano guiándolo por el pueblo, al parecer esto no le incomoda en lo absoluto. Los pueblerinos nos veían un tanto extrañados; Personalmente no soy del tipo de persona que convive demasiado, soy discreto y me gusta vivir mi vida relajado, probablemente estén pensando que Arehando y yo… Haha Kiku, Kiku ¿pero qué es lo que estas pensando? Llego donde está la guardia costera, por así decirlo.

Le que se quede afuera, él se queda parado en el lugar que le indiqué, mirando a los alrededores, saludando aleatoriamente a las personas que pasaban cercas, este joven tenía un alma demasiado ligera, y eso era agradable.

-_Disculpe ¿De casualidad no han llegado o ha sabido algo sobre un barco recién hundido?- _probablemente alguien ya habría llegado a la costa, o restos de barco ya habrían llegado a la orilla del mar.

-_Esta mañana unos restos de barco llegaron a la orilla, al parecer la madera estaba muy dañada como si hubiese sufrido de incendio, al ver esto hace unas horas mandamos a unos pequeños barcos a que fueran a investigar o si de casualidad podrían encontrar sobrevivientes. –_ Eso me alivio mucho, al parecer el joven no se debió haber acabado tan lejos del lugar del accidente. Eso significa que habría una oportunidad de que se encontrase con sus compañeros de barco si es que aun quedaban sobrevivientes.

-_En cuanto sepa algo ¿podría informarme? Vera, esta mañana encontré a aquel joven de por allá en una playa no muy lejos pero tampoco cercas del pueblo, al parecer el sobrevivió al accidente, ya que me dibujo como ocurrió todo, y me gustaría que el pudiese reunirse con los que vuelvan ¿sería eso posible?- _

_-Por supuesto, en cuanto sepamos algo o regresen le mandaremos llamar, por lo tanto ¿No le gustaría que alguno de nuestros interpretes viajeros le ayudase a comunicarse con el joven?-_

_-Ahh, no gracias, creo que ya hayamos nuestra propia manera de comunicarnos.-_

_-Bien como usted desee, que tenga buenas tardes.-_

_-Igualmente.-_

Después de eso volví a salir, solo para encontrarme a Arehando jugando con unos pequeños niños con una pelota, tan rápido y ya se había podido adaptar a pesar de no entender nada; Es como si fuera su método de supervivencia.

-_¡Kiku, Kiku! ¿Quién es este chico?- _ Los pequeños se acercan dejando a Arehando jugar casi por su propia cuenta, al percatarse que estaba prácticamente solo con la pelota decide acercarse hacia nosotros aun con una gran sonrisa , dándole la pelota a una de las niñas que estaba entre la pequeña multitud.

-_Él se llama Arehando, es un joven que llego de muy lejos, no entiende lo que decimos y nosotros tampoco lo que él dice, pero aun así todos podemos ser amigos ¿no lo creen así?- _

_-¿Entonces él no es de Japón? ¿Entonces de donde es él?- _Una pequeña niña me pregunta inocentemente, todos estaban curiosos de saber de dónde provenía este joven.

-_La verdad no sé, pero eso no tiene importancia, debo de llevarlo a que se dé una ducha y cambié de ropa al parecer también en sus manos tiene unas pequeñas heridas. –_

_-¡AH! Pero está jugando con nosotros ¿Te lo llevaras tan pronto? –_

_-Les prometo que luego vendremos a jugar un pequeño rato ¿Qué les parece?-_ Los pequeños aun no muy convencidos, asienten con la cabeza, mientras salen corriendo, Arehando sólo me sonríe, nuevamente le tomo de la mano para llevarlo a mi hogar a que se dé un muy buen baño y que cambie esa ropa que está sucia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otra vez me lleva de la mano, me da un poco de pena, me siento como un crio, bueno, vale soy uno, pero ya tenía 15, este joven parecía tener la misma edad de mi hermano unos 21 años, probablemente menos. Nos comenzamos a alejar un poco de la gente, eso, en parte me asusta un poco y me da desconfianza, pero me alivio al ver que llegamos a lo que parece ser una pequeña casa, debe de ser la suya. Me invita a entrar, pero por lo que veo él se quita los zapatos antes de entrar, probablemente sea una tradición o alguna regla, créanme no quiero causar conflicto cultural, me quito mis zapatos que al parecer estaban llenos de arena. Veo que me da algo en las manos, parece ser una toalla para secarse, comienza a rascarse la cabeza e imitar como si se estuviese bañando, creo que intenta decirme que tome un baño ; asiento con la cabeza y hago un gesto interrogativo .

-_¿Dónde está la bañera?-_ Se me olvida que él no entiende mi idioma, pero por alguna extraña razón como si me hubiese entendido me señala en la parte trasera de la casa algo que parecía ser como una tina gigante, pero estaba hecha en suelo, creo que escuche a Antonio decir que se les llamaba aguas termales. Me pasa un pequeño balde de madera y al parecer algo que parece ser un jabón. Le hago el mismo gesto de reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento.

Hace una pequeña señal de despedida, cerrando la puerta que dirigía a las aguas termales. Bueno me dio privacidad y eso lo aprecio de veras, ya que Antonio siempre insistía en que debíamos de bañarnos juntos que me acostumbre a bañarme con él, pero era obvio que no tenía las intenciones de hacer lo mismo con Kiku.

Comienzo a desvestirme lentamente, sintiendo como el aire golpea lentamente contra mi piel desnuda, entro lentamente a las aguas termales, ¡Esto era genial! ¡Definitivamente necesitamos uno de estos en casa! El agua no está caliente, tampoco fría o tibia, es una temperatura a la perfección. Comencé a enjabonarme, toda esa sal la quería fuera de mi cuerpo, después de haberme asegurado de que ya estaba totalmente limpio, me di un tiempo para relajarme en esas cálidas aguas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qué raro, ya hace más de una hora que Arehando entro a Bañarse y no ha salido, ¿Le habrá pasado algo ahí afuera? , pero que tal si sólo se está relajando, seria descortés que entrara y el siguiera bañándose. Pero aun así me preocupa, me arriesgare, al fin y al cabo es solo para su bien.

Abro la puerta lentamente, deslizándola, quiero asegurarme primero de que se sigue bañando o no, puedo ver que aun sigue bañándose... se levanta, no se ha de dar cuenta de que estoy espiando y que aun peor que sigo viendo hacia su dirección. Por alguna estúpida razón abro totalmente la puerta.

-Arehando~- Pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, lo único que veo es como el pega un grito hundiéndose de nuevo en el agua de una manera brusca, cubriéndose el cuerpo para que mis ojos no pudieran volver a ver lo que ya habían visto.

-_¡Ahh! ¿PERO QUE HACES KIKU?- _La verdad no entendí nada pero creo que no estaba demasiado feliz.

- ¡Gomenasai , gomenasai!- me inclino para disculparme , me levando rápidamente mirando su rostro lleno de sonrojo, el mío probablemente a de estar de un rojo intenso, cierro la puerta de nuevo de golpe. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Me llevo una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos meditando "_sólo Kami-sama sabe porque". _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rayos ¿Pero en que estaba pensando Kiku al entrar así?, lentamente me enredo la toalla en la cintura dispuesto a salir de ahí, probablemente se preocupo por qué tarde demasiado en las aguas termales; por lo poco que llevo de conocerle dudo que lo hubiese hecho a propósito, pero de todas formas no le conozco del todo, así que no debo de confiarme demasiado.

¿Por qué todo lo raro me pasa a mí?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:3 aquii acaba el terce capitulo yaho ho trololo

México: ¬¬ *con una hamburguesa en su mano *

Alfred: *w* Mecsico sweetie , did you bring that for me?

México: :3 *tira la hamburguesa al suelo, la pisotea la tira al escusado jalando la palanca* ¬¬ Gringo idiota *Se va*

Alfred: ;-; Why Mecsico? Why?

._. ….. erm….recuerdo haber leído por ahí que alguien dijo que le inspiro :3 que lind de su parte , haha la verdad es que yo tengo imaginación de sobra y para regalar. 8D comienzo a creer que tengo arcoíris en vez de cerebro.

Todos: o.e ….

Apropósito no sé si convertirlo M 3 o solo que sea una historia inocente…

Todos: NO HAY UNA HISTORIA DONDE NO ESCRIBAS POR****

8D No la verdad no , si no fuera M , no seria divertido 83 erm no se

Dejen un review diciendo si la quieren M de Muy Malo o T , de tierno =w= k+ para …..solo dejen el review si? =w=u bueno hasta la próxima owo)/


	4. La rina

\(owo)/ Ciao~ 3

El dia de hoy el 4 capitulo 8D

México: ¬¬ ¿Qué?

Francia: Moun Amour , ¿te gustaría ser territorio Frances?

México: si te dije que no antes ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré que si ahorita?

Francia: el poder del amour , yo se que cambiaras de decisión cuando sepas como lo demuestro.

México: ándale tu vente y te aviento a la tigresa ¬¬ mejor aun te aviento al changoleon.

Todos: ._. …. ¿Por qué tan agresivo?

México: porque el MCidot está aquí sin invitación A

America: *comiendo hamburguesa* o3o?

México : ¬A¬ Vamos Alexander muévete , entre mas rápido mejor creeme.

Bueno hetalia no me pertenece blag blag , no soy rico ;A; estoy rodeado de raros…..y lean owo)/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nuevamente vuelvo a entrar a la casa de Kiku, solamente para encontrarlo en el suelo haciendo reverencia repitiendo una y otra vez "gomenasai, gomenasai" presiento que significa "lo lamento" bueno la verdad no estaba enojado solo un poco apenado, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito; me agacho para quedar a su nivel ayudándolo a incorporarse lentamente le levanto el pulgar intentando decirle que todo estaba bien que fue un accidente.

No sé si capto el mensaje pero por lo menos dejó de inclinarse y seguir disculpándose, tome por unos momentos la ropa de Kiku y luego me apunte a mí mismo, quería saber donde estaba mi ropa, solo veo que me señala una habitación, supuse que ahí estaría mi ropa, pero cuál es mi sorpresa que al entrar veo un cambio totalmente distinto al que yo tenía puesto, este parecía más bien la ropa tradicional del lugar. Salí nuevamente dispuesto a preguntar dónde estaba la mía, me sorprendo al ver que Kiku no está dentro de la casa, me asomo hacia afuera y veo como mi ropa anteriormente sucia estaba siendo colgada en un tendedero cercano, ahora lo entendía; Kiku se había tomado la molestia de lavar mi ropa sucia y conseguirme un cambio limpio, regreso nuevamente a la casa para ponerle la curiosa ropa.

Al salir ya cambiado me sentía un poco incomodo, su tipo de ropa no era demasiado cerrada como la nuestra, aunque por el otro lado me podía sentir un poco más "liberal" por así decirlo. Kiku me recibe con una gran sonrisa, para ese entonces ya estaba oscureciendo no sabía si él me dejaría quedar en su casa o me dejaría en otra parte, pero lo que si se es que a la playa no voy a regresar, prefería mil veces estar con Kiku que eso. La noche llega, veo como calienta agua en una pequeña estufa hecha de piedra, metiendo leña para que este no cesara. Al cabo de unos minutos me ofreció un pequeño vasito de barro, me dio curiosidad que era intento ver como tomaría el primero para aprender por lo menos como tomar ¿té? en este lugar, pero por lo que veía Kiku no estaba en las condiciones de cooperar estaba esperando a que yo fuera el primero en tomar. Le di un pequeño sorbo a mi té que estaba caliente, comienzo a quejarme y a hacer uno que otro gesto raro, pero no del sabor sino de lo caliente. Volteo a ver a Kiku quien sólo se me sonríe cálidamente y toma un pequeño sorbo a su té, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el sabor del líquido.

Cuando la noche por fin se hizo presente en su totalidad, comencé a bostezar levemente pero era continuo, así que sólo sentí como Kiku toco mi hombro junto ambas palmas e hizo una imitación como si estuviese preguntando, después de eso me apunto. Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, nuevamente me toma de la mano llevándome a una gran habitación donde no había cama…. Había algo en medio de la habitación era como unas cobijas tendidas en el piso ¿me iba a poner a dormir en el piso? ¿o ellos dormían así?. Apunte a la "cama" luego a mí, Kiku simplemente asintió con la cabeza, bueno señoras y señores hoy toca suelo… Le agradezco por el gesto (suelo es mejor que nada), él se despide con "oyasumi" yo con "buenas noches" después de eso solo veo como Kiku desliza la puerta para dejarla así cerrada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me siento extraño, por más que intento no pensar en mi hermanito me es imposible, ya que sigo preocupado por él. Pero él dijo que me enviaría una carta cuando llegara, ya han pasado una semana y media y nada, probablemente esté tan ocupado que no pueda. Probablemente estaba exagerando un poco… vale estaba exagerando, estoy seguro que dentro de unos días recibiré esa carta de Alejandro diciéndome que todo está bien y que probablemente se esté divirtiendo sin mí, No lo dudaría. Alejandro siempre había sido del lado divertido, cada vez que me sentía enojado por alguna cuestión laboral, el venia con su enorme sonrisa a animarme, no podía negarle nada a ese pequeño que he cuidado desde que yo tenía 6, era tan pequeño y frágil, la primera vez mis padres no me tuvieron mucha confianza debido a que yo era un crio al cual se le podía caer su hermanito, pero aun así al verlo tan pequeñito supe que yo debía de protegerle a cualquier costa. Pero a veces esos lindos gestos o ese agradecimiento que él me daba, yo los rechazaba de manera cruel, cuando rompía algo en vez de que mis padres le regañaran o pegaran para corregirle, era yo quien lo golpeaba y lo regañaba, después de lo que yo hacia lo único que veía era a un pobre Alejandro en un rincón llorando e intentando no moverse demasiado debido al dolor que yo le causaba. En esos momentos me sentía como el peor ser humano del planeta ¿Cómo podía yo hacerle eso a una criatura inocente? Está bien que uno desee corregirlos pero sentía que yo sobrepasaba ese límite, aun así a él siempre se le olvidaba lo ocurrido y al día siguiente me tenía un pequeño regalo cualquiera, por ejemplo: unos chocolates, un pequeño dibujito que él hubiese hecho con alguna pluma o lo que fuese siempre demostrándome cariño para que yo le respondiese así.

Aun así yo le quería mucho y con el tiempo me fui percatando que pensaba demasiado en él, demasiado para mi salud, actuaba raro alrededor de él etc. Al tiempo me pude dar cuenta que lo que yo sentía por Alejandro era algo más que solo amor de hermanos, yo no podría decir si él sentía lo mismo o si se había dado cuenta o si me correspondería. Intente hacer esos pensamientos a un lado debería esperar ansioso por la carta de Alejandro, quisiera saber qué tipo de cosas nuevas ha visto en Asia. Esperaría ansioso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ya era de mañana, o la verdad no sabía, aun no me podía acostumbrar a este horario de Asia. Parece que aún es temprano porque el sol no ha salido en su totalidad, camino un poco para ir a la pequeña estufa e intentar preparar algo, pero cual es mi sorpresa al ver que Kiku estaba dormido en el suelo pero apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos y cubriéndose con una prenda sobre de él. ¿Dónde yo había dormido era acaso su habitación? Cuidadosamente me aleje de Kiku para no despertarle, comencé a inspeccionar un poco la casa pero no era demasiado grande (desde ayer había podido notar eso) y cuando revise de cuarto en cuarto solo en el que yo había dormido estaba una "cama", esto probablemente se debe a que Kiku debe de vivir solo y no lo frecuentan a visitar y solo tenga una habitación, eso tenía sentido para mí. Era demasiado bueno conmigo, en cierto modo me hacía sentir un poco mal porque yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, por lo menos intentare hacer la comida, ayudarle en lo que vaya a hacer y decirle que yo seré quien duerma en el suelo y no él.

Le comencé a mover lentamente, solo escuche unos pequeños quejidos de su parte, con unas cuantas más fue posible que el abriera los ojos lentamente para verme y sonreírme.

-_Buenos días dormilón.- _Aunque ya sabía que no me iba a entender, le sonreí ampliamente, se incorporo y me regreso la sonrisa, no sabía cómo decirle que yo quería hacer el desayuno. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue apuntarle a él y llevarme la mano a la boca, el simplemente asintió y estaba dispuesto a pararse, pero lo hice que se sentara de nuevo, ahora lo que se me venía en mente era aparentar que estaba cocinando y apuntarme a mí mismo, pero para mi sorpresa el negó con la cabeza hizo lo mismo que yo y se apunto a sí mismo, estuvimos "discutiendo" por unos cuantos minutos hasta que él se apunto y negó luego me apunto y negó. ¿Ninguno de los dos iba a cocinar? ¿Entonces qué comeríamos?

Veo como se para y comienza a arreglarse un poco, después de eso veo como entra a la habitación en la que yo había dormido, cuando salió tenía entre las manos, al ver que era una pequeña bolsa color marrón me dio curiosidad saber que contenía. Kiku de ahí saca una moneda, solamente una, pero aun así dentro de la bolsita se puede apreciar que hay más de una. Muestra la moneda apuntándola y luego aparentando como si estuviese comiendo o por Dios ¿Iba a comprar la comida?, rápidamente negué imitando que el cocinaba, pero que yo no le quería hacer gastar dinero solo para un desayuno. Y como el mundo estaba en contra de mi el día de hoy, simplemente niega con la cabeza tirando de mi mano para que saliéramos de la casa, intente sentarme y seguí negando como un pequeño, pero él era un poco más grande y fuerte logro levantarme del suelo para que me parara y comenzó a jalar, después intente aferrarme a un poste que estaba enfrente de la casa, ya tenía experiencia aferrando mi vida a postes o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer Kiku tenía experiencia quitando personas de ellas pues comenzó a darme leves cosquillas lo cual hizo que me despegara del poste completamente, derrotado simplemente lo único que puedo hacer es seguirlo y repetirme una y otra vez que yo era un estúpido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaya que Arehando hizo todo un escándalo para no venir a desayunar a este pequeño puesto donde servían desayunos muy deliciosos, el costo no era elevado así que no tena problema en comprar un poco de comida para los dos. El simplemente estaba sonrojado y comía evitando contacto visual conmigo, en la mañana intento convencerme de que el cocinaría pero no le permitiría hacer eso, presiento que se siente incomodo por no hacer nada o por descubrirme dormir en la sala. Pero probablemente luego podría pedirle que me haga algún favor.

Cuando acabamos de comer él se enrójese al ver cómo le pago a la señorita que nos estuvo atendiendo todo este tiempo. Después comenzamos a caminar un poco por la villa, para que los niños nuevamente se acercaran a Arehando con una pelota, nuevamente el solo sonríe de oreja a oreja se podría decir, me voltea a ver en busca de aprobación (¿Por qué de mi?) simplemente asiento con la cabeza mirando a un muy alegre Arehando correr hacia los pequeños. Me senté en una banca de madera que estaba justo enfrente de donde los niños estaban jugando a la pelota. Después de unos minutos siento como alguien posa su mano sobre mi hombre, volteo lentamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-_Kiku tenemos que hablar, ya han llegado noticias sobre el barco recién hundido.- _Voy con el joven para que me dé un poco mas de detalles, creo que Arehando estará bien sin que lo supervise por un rato. Solo nos alejamos unos cuantos metros aun podía tener a la vista a Arehando así que no me tenía con cuidado.

-_ ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que pudo averiguar?- _simplemente veo como niega con la cabeza agachada, eso no era buena señal.

-_Kiku, nadie sobrevivió a el naufragio- _

_-¡¿Qué?- _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Muajajaj acaba aquí 83 *rolls* apropósito si ven que ya no los subo a diario , discúlpenme pero como ya entro a la preparatoria (como aquí le dicen creo..) me será más difícil poder estar subiendo capítulos tan constante, pero aun asi JAMAS EN MI VIDA me ha gustado hacer esperar a alguien a pesar de que soy algo paciente (algo pero no mucho xD)

.w.) como también odio que a donde sea que vaya (y si he ido literaalmente a todas partes) que estes viendo una película y que alguien te la este narrando cuando estás ahí pegado… ¿Qué no tu también estás viendo la película? No dejan vker, y ellos tampoco ven e.e lo digo porque eso me paso hace rato =A= y tenia ganas de meterle mis palomitas en la boca, peor no lo aria por respeto =3=u.

Bueno owo)/ hasta mañana?


End file.
